A Forever Love
by QuietHollow
Summary: Mallory is a normal teen with normal teen problems. She meet a guy and what next will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day for me, just another Monday. I groaned as I walked out of my bedroom, tripping over a black pair of shoes before getting anywhere. I slowly got back up and mumbled as I continued down the stairs. I shuffled my way towards the kitchen for some breakfast. As I walked in, my mom was walking out. I looked at her in all her beauty. She had bright blue eyes that held a hint of silver in them that went amazing with her beautiful black pin-point straight hair that reached mid-back. She was 5'6 with a figure of a model. She was pretty much flawless with the exception of a scar on her neck with one to match on her left forearm. I had been there when it all happened. The memory of that night seemed to be the reoccurring subject of my nightmares and by now I was used to waking up in a cold sweat.

I was soon brought back to reality, when I realized my mom was smiling at me. I gave her a weak smile and wrapped my arms around her and felt her sigh as she patted my back. I gave her a quick squeeze and released her. I then waited for her to speak.

"I have to work late tonight," no surprise there, "so you can either call for pizza or there might be some leftovers in the fridge. If you need me call me at the office. I love you Mimi." She said, while hugging me and then walking away. Mimi was what my mom called me ever since I was little, even though my real name was Mallory. I never understood how she got Mimi out of it, but I was whatever with it. I watched her walk away and soon heard the front door close and lock. I shrugged to myself. I then continued to rummage around in the kitchen for a bowl, cereal, and milk. I then looked around to see the time.

'It's only seven-thirty.' I told myself.

I then grabbed a spoon and made my way to the T.V. I plopped myself on the velvet green recliner and turn the television on to Fuse. I ate my cereal and watched the music videos go by. I soon started to wonder off in thought, only for the phone to ring. I checked the clock that read seven-fifty and sighed mentally. I sat myself up and placed my bowl on the table. I then walked slowly up to the phone and picked it up, just as it went to the answering machine.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping that no one was actually there.

"Hey honey, it's mom. I wanted to let you know that there is a surprise out front for you and I hope you have a good day. I will see you once you get home from work." She said in a cheery tone.

"Okay mom. Thank you in advance. You have a good day at work. I love you, bye." I said as I hung up.

My curiosity soon got the best of me and I ended up walking out the front door of the house. I walked along the stone pathway leading from the front door to the driveway. I was in awe of what I saw in front of me. It was a black Honda civic with a matching black bow on the hood of the car. On the top of the car was an envelope with my name written across it in my mom's handwriting. I opened it carefully. It was written in neat cursive handwriting.

'Dear Mallory,

I know that I am not always there when I should and I am sorry. I know how you hate having to be driven every where or walking and since this is your seventeenth birthday I knew that you might wanted a car. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you when you get home from work. I love you honey and I am proud of you!

Love,

Mom

I sighed and smiled to myself. At least I no longer had to suffer the thought of riding the bus or walking anymore.

'Maybe today isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.' I thought.

I looked down into the envelope and saw that there was a key. I turn I walked back into my house so I could get dressed in some proper clothes for school. When I got up the stairs I managed to not trip over things in the hallway as I made my way into my room. My room was a very unique room and one of the best ones in the house. It was a gothic style room, not what most people think gothic is at first glance, but the medieval goth. I had blood red walls and golden curtains. In the back corner was my wooden desk that I spent most of my time reading or doing homework at. My bed had a black comforter and held a canopy above it. The canopy had a maroon, see through fabric that matched my sheets.

I sat on the edge of my bed looking at my armoire. I got up and opened it, looking inside at my wardrobe. I grabbed out a pair of black jeans with a black lace corset shirt. I slide off my pajama's revealing my matching black laced bra and bottoms. I slid on my jeans and shirt. I had finished lacing my shirt and then slid on my black patched converses. I walked out into the hallway and silently went into the bathroom. I grabbed my dark purple eye shadow off the counter and put it on, adding eyeliner to finish my look. I examined myself in the mirror, trying to spot any imperfections.

I had dark brown, semi wavy, hair that reached right at my shoulder blades and forest green colored eyes. I stood about 5'8 and was pretty white compared to most girls here. I didn't put tanning on my list of things to do on a daily basis.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my black and green messenger bag and then headed out our front door, making sure to lock it behind me. Remembering my car, I headed towards it and using the key I unlocked it. I slid myself into the front seat and closed the door behind me. I could tell that the car was previously owned, but it was mine. So I was happy. I sat my bag behind the passenger seat and put the key into the ignition. I pushed it forward and heard the engine come to life. I put my seat belt on and slowly backed out of the driveway, making sure not to hit anything on the way.

I drove slowly, noticing that I had plenty of time left until school started. ed the envelope upwards, letting the key slide down into the palm of my hand. I stared at the key and closed my hand around it. I closed my eyes and let the rising sun fill me with its warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around at the other teenagers walking, thinking about how I used to have to do the same thing. I sighed and continued on my way to school. When I finally got there, I found a parking space on the other side of school that most people didn't park at. I grabbed my bag out of the back of the seat, and opened my car door. I heard an 'Ouch" and looked up to see an unfamiliar looking face.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked the guy, as I helped him get his stuff back in his bag.

"Yes, I am just peachy. Also, I was not expecting someone to hit me with a car door." He said with sarcasm before storming off.

I sighed and looked at the ground. 'I deserved it. After what I just did I would probably be pissed to, not to mention in a whole world of hurt.' I thought to myself. I shut my door and locked it before walking up the front steps to the school.

As I walked inside the bell rang for everyone to go to the first class of the day. I turned to the left and headed down a long hallway to my locker to get my stuff and since I was considered one of the outcasts in school everyone walked by me or into me as if I didn't exist. Everything fell out of my bag as one last person ran into me, causing me to fall into the ground. I then quickly grabbed all my stuff and shoved it back into my messenger bag with a growl.

I ran to my locker and quickly did the combination and slammed it open. I sat my back down into the bottom and grabbed my history folder and book. I then heard the final late bell ring and shut my locker and headed towards my history class. I walked into my history class as my teacher was beginning to tell everyone the importance of World War I, when he looked at me and frowned.

Tsk tsk, was the sound that came out of his mouth. He normally did it when he was very upset or when he wanted to make someone feel very embarrassed, luckily for me it didn't bother me. I actually found it rather amusing.

"Miss Fields, if you are late again I will have to assign you a detention, and I am sure that your parents will be very upset with that. Please take your seat and turn to chapter twenty. We are currently talking about the importance of the World Wars." He said in a stern voice, before pointing me in the direction of my seat, as if I didn't know where it was.

I walked through the aisle of students, desks, and backpacks without tripping. I walked through a couple empty rows of seats, to find my seat. I sat in the back of the classroom, away from everyone else because I preferred not sitting next to people who wanted to copy my paper all the time. I noticed that today I wasn't alone in the back. I looked over and noticed that someone was sitting next to me. It was the same guy from earlier, who I had hit with my car door. My cheeks turned red from embarrassment from earlier. I pulled out my book and started staring out the window of the classroom, trying to avoid the gaze of the person next to me. I hoped that he still wasn't angry from earlier.

Half way through the period I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked up. I looked to my left and saw the guy eyes staring into mine. He had a curious expression on his face.

"Sorry for being so rude earlier, I was preoccupied by other things and I shouldn't have just blown up in your face." He said with an apologetic looked on his face.

"It's okay, I should have looked before opening my door, so no need to say sorry because I am just as guilty." I said, as I broke contact and faced back forward; trying to listen to what the teacher was talking about.

"My name is Nathenial." He said with a smile on his face. He looked like he had just walked out of movie. His smile made him even hotter and I could feel my cheeks getting warm. He looked at me and I could see him trying to hold back a laugh. I mentally slapped myself.

"So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to make one up for you?" He asked, flashing me his pearly white teeth. I sighed.

"My name is…" I started to say, but got interrupted by the teacher.

"Mallory! Would you like to tell everyone what is so important that you had to say while I was talking?" He asked in an angry tone. I turned red as everyone started to look at me.

"No sir. I'm sorry." I said half saying and half-whispering. I looked down at my book and stared. I looked beside me and Nathenial gave me a look to say sorry. I gave him a weak smile and went back to staring out the window. I soon heard the bell ring and came back to reality. I sighed and grabbed my stuff up and stood up to see that Nathenial was still there.

"I just wanted to say sorry for getting you yelled at. Also, I am new here and I was just wondering if you knew where the art room was?" He said. I was quite shocked. I had art next too.

"Yes, I do. I actually have it next period." I said trying not to show how excited I really was. He smiled and motioned for me to show the way. I started walking and he followed in stride next to me, matching his pace to mine while avoiding people at the same time. On the other hand, I was having some trouble walking without running into people, considering how people liked to pretend as they didn't see me there. Someone ran into me, making me fall to the ground, causing my books to fall out of my arms. Nathenial was soon helping me up and grabbing my books, placing them into my arms softly.

"Are you okay Mallory?" He asked, looking down at me briefly. I nodded and he set his hand on my shoulder and helped me not to run into anyone else. We were in the art classroom and I took my seat, leaving Nathenial up by the teacher. I heard the bell ring and soon after the teacher started to talk. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because I had already started drawing in my sketchbook.

"Class we seem to have a new student joining us today. His name is Nathanial. Take any available seat at any of the free tables." She said in her normal cheery voice. I was still sketching in my book when I noticed that Nathenial was sitting in the seat right next to mine at the table. I looked up and smiled, before getting back to work on my sketch.

"What are you sketching?" He asked, looking at my sketchbook.

"I don't have a clue. My hand seems to have a mind of its own and I never know what is going to appear until it is done." I said pausing for a moment to brush off some pencil shavings off the paper. Halfway through my sketch I stopped and dropped my pencil. I looked at Nathenial in his dark chocolate colored eyes and smiled at him. He looked down at my unfinished sketch and frowned.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I might. I can't help when I draw, sometimes my hand just stops and so I can't draw anything else." I said, sighing slightly. I looked down at my sketch. All you could tell was that it was supposed to be a person, but the person had no facial features and I couldn't tell who it was or where they were. I had always been one to drawn ever since I was little and mostly it was of people in strange places. I used to pretend that I was them and think about what I would be doing right then if I was. My mom had always called it my gift, saying that I got it from my far great grandmother.

"Today we are going to work on sketching of other people. I want groups of two only and everyone is to have a drawing turned in by the end of class." The teacher said, standing up slightly. Nathenial looked at me, his eyes asking to work together. I smiled and nodded telling him to go get some supplies from the cabinet and pointing slightly with my finger to where it was.

"Hey Nathenial, my name is Candice." Candice said while practically throwing herself onto Nathenial while he went to go get supplies from the supplies cabinet. He looked really uninterested; almost disgusted that she was even talking to him. I tried containing my laughter, not managing to and getting an evil look from Candice in the process. She looked back at Nathenial with an evil smile, one of those smiles that tell you that they are up to something, and started to rub her body against Nathanial's. I looked away disgusted. I then looked back and saw that Nathenial was walking back, sketchbooks and pencils in hand, sitting in his seat. I took my sketch from earlier and flipped to the next page. I then looked at Nathenial and studying his features very carefully before looking at my sketchbook again. I started my sketch, not looking up until I finished and closing my eyes every once in a while to imagine his face. Nathenial was watching over my shoulder as I drew him in full detail. Once I finished I looked back at him and found him with a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Nothing… It's just that your drawing ability is really good. You only looked at me once and you memorized everything." He said, his voice clearing away all my thoughts. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now it's my turn." He said, flashing me a quick smile before sitting down at his seat.


End file.
